


Bathtime

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Circus AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's feeling playful while he and Jason are doing their chores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

Dick’s eyes dart towards Jason, watches him as he scrubs Zina’s leg. The elephant stands placidly, enjoying the cool water, warm sun and cool breeze. Her eyes are half closed, clearly savoring her wash time with her two favorite people in the circus.  
  


Jason however, does not seem to be deriving the same enjoyment that the other two are. He’s scowling with every scrubbing motion, muttering something underneath his breath that Dick can’t make out. But it’s the furrow between those dark brows that stirs up Dick’s urge to have some fun.  
  


It’s as easy as breathing to sneak up behind Jason, water hose in hand, and to spray him with cold water. Jason immediately yells, dropping the brush at the first splash of cold water over his heated skin. What completes the joke is that just as he turns around to face Dick, Zina dumps a large body of water on Jason as well.  
  


Dick laughs until tears are pouring out of his eyes. Zina’s happy trumpeting adds to his mirth and Jason’s ire. Jason looks like an angry, drenched cat as he stares at Dick.   
  


“You’re a dead man Grayson.”  
  


The effect is completely ruined by Zina dropping another load of water over Jason’s head, which only sends Dick into a fresh peel of laughter. 


End file.
